


I Get a Kick Out of You

by LocalLibraryGremlin



Series: parts of that hamilton highschool au i will write sometime [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentions of hospitals, part of a story i will be writing at some point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 04:29:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16234229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocalLibraryGremlin/pseuds/LocalLibraryGremlin
Summary: Thomas has a confession to make.





	I Get a Kick Out of You

**Author's Note:**

> hi sorry for dropping off the earth but today is Story Day

James was getting his locker opened as Thomas walked to him. Thomas felt like his heart was trying to crush itself and that his lungs were trying to evacuate his body. James, surprisingly enough, felt fine.

 

“Hey.”

 

“Hey!” James grinned, smiling at Thomas.

 

“Can I talk to you?” Thomas rocked on his heels nervously. “It's important.”

 

“Uh, sure. I just have math next, but that can wait.” James smiled a little wider, but his grin faded as he saw how nervous Thomas looked. “Is everything okay?”

 

Thomas gave him an incredibly strained smile. “Yeah, I just-come here.” Thomas lead them into a small, unused classroom, and gulped. “Alright. Here we fucking go.”

 

“Tom-?”

 

“I've been doing a lot of thinking. About stuff. About stuff involving you and me.” Thomas gulped. “And I-I got in this huge argument with Aaron and Hamilton about a lot of stupid shit and I was really cruel to them, but they made me realize something that I kinda already knew.” Thomas looked at James again, who just looked confused and concerned. “Do you know were I'm going with this?”

 

James chuckled slightly, trying to ease some of the tension. “No, not really.”

 

“You almost died last year.” Thomas decided to be blunt, and watched at James's eyes widened. “You almost died and I, I was so scared James. They weren't sure if you were going to wake up and I was terrified. So I stayed with you as much as I could and I made all these promises to God that I was going to treat you so well when you woke up, and how you had to wake up, and-I sort of realized that I didn't really know what I was going to do if you didn't wake up.”

 

“Hey,” James grabbed Thomas's hands and squeezed them tightly, not liking how close Thomas sounded to crying. “I'm not going anywhere. I'm okay.”

 

“I know,” Thomas sniffled and felt a tear run down his cheek. “But you were so pale and sick and out of it. And I just wanted you to live. And I made this list of things I would give up just to see you healthy. And then, last night, I got in this huge fight with Hamilton and Aaron, and after Hamilton left, Aaron started yelling at me, and then he brought you up, and I almost beat him up. And then he left, and I realized that I needed to tell you this, or else I would be a coward like Aaron said.” Thomas let go of James's hands and wiped his face. “So here goes nothing.”

 

_Deep breath, and don't screw this up._ “I'm in love with you.”

 

James eyes widened almost comically, and Thomas would've laughed if he didn't feel so much like throwing himself into the sun. “Your _what_?”

 

“I'm in love with you, James. I have been for a while. And I don't want Martha, or Adrienne, or Angelica, or any of those other girls. I just want you. But I'm just so scared of the looks, and of what people would say, and of you getting sick again, that I tried to convince myself that I didn't.” Thomas gestured to himself and gave a self-deprecating chuckle. “Which, as you can see, worked out great.”

 

“Thomas-”

 

“It's fine, you don't have to say anything back.” Thomas sighed, and smiled bittersweetly. “I wouldn't expect you to. It's not like I've been treating you well lately.”

 

“I love you to!” James yelled suddenly, making Thomas jump. “I love you two, idiot.”

 

“And like I said, I really just want you in any-wait what?”

 

“I love you to! Thomas, I love you back.”

 

Thomas grinned from ear to ear, and James laughed.

 

And then the bell rang.

 


End file.
